The origin of a Brocklet
by GaiaMIX
Summary: How were Brocklets made? It seems that Flint s' dad looked much different in his youth... It seems Brock s' grand-father, Brick Peters, has a secret. One having to do with time streams, and Celebi... or should i say "Cela Bee"?


Brock is a Brocklet, thus he has horizontal eyes, so do all of his little

siblings and his father. His father s' siblings were also Brocklets, and

so was his father s' father, but not his father s' father s' siblings and

parents. It all started when Brock s' father s' father, called Brick

Peters, had big and beautiful blue eyes. He had tanned and rugged skin

from a lot of exercise, and shiny, flowing black hair. Brick was the son

of Pewter City s' founder. He hated all Pokèmon, expecially rock-types.

He preferred to study archeological history and work in the museum. When

he was 10, his parents pleaded him to get a Pokèmon, and wanted him to be

a Geodude trainer (the official Pokèmon of the city) but he was angry and

wanted to be with the only Pokèmon he cared about, a wild Paras that

lived in a trashcan near the museum. Brick was to run away crying, but

someone entered the door. It was a beautifully pale girl with big blue

eyes lined with black makeup, and green hair ending in lighter green. She

was wearing a green summery dress and white ballet shoes, and wore a

white Alice-band. She was holding a tealish blue book and was going in

front of Brick, who was taller. The pale girl sprouted green antennae

with blue tips from the back of the headband, and also sea-green semi-

transparent insect wings. She said: My name is Cela Bee, or just "Bee"

for short. I come from far-away. Bee opened her book and sat next to

Brick, and on the book there were written some spooky words in gold:

"History of Time". Brick asked: How can history of time even be a thing?

Ok, if you mean archeology, but... Bee shushed him and said: Wait and

see, my Brick Peters, i gotta do my destiny. From the book, a crystal

ball showed up, and Brick and Bee saw an image of the world, and many

people and Pokémon that Brick never saw before, and other ones he

recognized as evolutions of Eevee or relatives of familiar creatures.

Brick said And how... Woah. Bee put her hand into the exoteric blue

plasma ball, and so did Brick. Soon, the two were in the time vortex. Bee

said: This is your past, your present, and your future. Your destiny.

That of miliards of people, Pokémon, and also animals, even trough some

people say the last ones do not have souls... Hey! A giant black snake-

like creature jumped out of the time stream. Violet mouth insides and

weird tribal-like violet markings lined in white made it spooky, and also

made Brick pretty frigid. Brick said upon seeing the creature: What is

that, sorry, WHAT is that? What kind of pokemon is this? If this is even

a pokemon? And Bee responded with: Shoosh, this is not a Pokèmon, this

is one of the creatures inhabiting the Time Streams, they have no mind

and they are practically made of Time Shadows. Let me handle this

situation. While the snake creature was running on Brick, Bee flew over

it and made a gesture with her hands, creating an aqua green glowy

mandala emblazoned with a few esoteric symbols. A green ray sprouted from

the centre of the mandala as Bee said: Time Mandala Attack! The snake

vanished in several really small black drops that jumped while saying

something like Piyo! Piyo! Piyo!. Brick asked: Huh, Bee? You can do

Pokémon Attacks? What are you? Bee responded with: Well, these are not

really Pokémon Attacks, these are the powers i've been gifted due to

being the guardian of the Time Stream. Brick said: Huh, you saved my

life. So, you are not human, actually, now that i think... Bee

responded: You could say i am human, you could say i am not, Actually, i

am unique, or semi-unique, as i am practically a spirit. I am the

guardian of the time stream, and i am the daughter of the Time Travel

Pokèmon known to humans as... Celebi. Brick said: Huh, so Pokemon can

have human-looking kids now? Bee responded: Sorry, no, it is not like

this. I was born trough the time stream. I was born to be it's guardian.

And i am also born to be Celebi s' guardian. And i am finally born to

shape your destiny, it's the law of the Guardians. Brick was

stumbfounded, and went to Bee and hugged her. Then they went back in

Pewter City to pay a visit to Brick s' friend Paras. Bee conjured up a

Pokè Ball for Brick to use. Now, Paras was Brick s' first Pokèmon. As the

Pokèball was from the future, it was the red-and-white model. Then, Brick

s' father, the Pewter Museum curator and founder of the city, exited the

door and said: Oh, little Brick, you'va got a girl-friend. Exit ta shell

and i bestow you a Geodude. ... And condoms, all-right, condoms. And Brick responded: Uh... What... We are ten... you do not want us to have sex, really. It's purely platonic. Bee said: Uh, but the Geodude has already bonded with you. Your heart is for rock-types. Brick smiled, cheek-kissed Bee, and gave her the Paras as a sign of gratitude. Bee said: Uh, i do not need any Pokèmon. But we can still keep it as a pet. Brick: This Paras looks very cute. I think it's name should be... Plawty. It fits it. Then, Bee asked: I know what your heart wants, i should know, because i saw your very heart. Wanna sign-up as a Gym Leader? Brick responded: Yes, i know what i want to do in life, i will become the rock-type Gym Leader of Pewter City, Brick Peters, the Rock-Solid Pokèmon Trainer. Bee said: It'll be nothing i cannot handle. and summoned out some paper and a pen. Bee explained: Just sign your name here, and it will be none of an hassle!. Brick wrote his name on the document, and soon the old Pewter City warehouse was remodeled as a Rock-type gym. Then Bee said: I know, i want to make an oath. That your beautiful eyes turned stir-closed, and your hair will turn into a shaggy, spiky mess, and that the children you'll bear will all be the same way, and so will your child s' children, and you shall create a new race known as the Brocklets, and that every Brocklet shall have a drop of Timestream soul, and it will be like this for all children born of yours and their direct descendants for 1000 years, where the Brocklets will unite and conquer the world. The last Brocklet to be born will be a female of pure time-stream soul and stunning green hair like mine, and that she will be the next guardian of the Time Stream and will open its eye. After making the oath, Brick felt weird, now his hair was all spiky, and he had horizontal-line eyes. Brick said: And this... is what for? Bee responded: Because i saw your future, of course! Bee went back away in the Time Stream, bringing her book. But Brick always remembered her and wrote her some letters. He put them in the Ilex Forest shrine to hope that Bee or her father Celebi would see them. He met a beautiful girl named Rochelle who had a skin slightly darker than normal, two big, forest green, almond-shaped eyes, and hair the color of dark chocolate. She may have been beautiful in Brick s' eyes at least, but she was a completely plain, and average girl with an heart-warming smile. They later married, and had 8 kids, including a son named Flint, with dark chai-tea colored skin and really dark grayish-brown hair, who would later inherit their gym. The other 7 kids, (three boys Clayton, Oregon, and Stanley, and four girls Terra, Sandy, Geona, and Alanda.) went out on adventures and travelled the world.


End file.
